Deseable
by TheSecretGirl-17
Summary: Quizá él era un puto masoquista, quizá le gustaban los retos, quizá le encantaba verlo rabiar, habían muchas posibilidades... Pero siempre terminaba en una frustrante respuesta: Le deseaba más de lo que le gustaría y estaba dispuesto a admitir./YAOI- KakuHidan


_**Volví después de tantos días sin actualizar... Si chicas, estoy viva.**_

_**Este es un pedido que me mandó una (pervertida) chica...**_

_**Este One-shot está dedicado especialmente a Wanda Meyer, nena, espero te guste y disfrutes de tu lectura ;)**_

_**Ya saben que los personajes son de Kishimoto, pero aún así me obligan a recordarselo cada vez que subo un fic ¬¬**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quizá él era un puto masoquista, quizá le gustaban los retos, quizá le encantaba verlo rabiar, habían muchas posibilidades... Pero siempre terminaba en una frustrante respuesta.

Le deseaba más de lo que le gustaría y estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Y es que... ¿Como no? Es decir, era su pareja en Akatsuki, así que lo veía TODO el tiempo, su altura y su piel bronceada lo hacían atractivo a sus ojos, pero, definitivamente lo mejor era su máscara.

Esa jodida máscara que le provocaba más de una erección matinal cada vez que se imaginaba a sí mismo arrancándosela en un ataque de pasión desenfrenada, y por consecuencia, más de una escapada para que Kakuzu no viera su penoso estado. Aunque no es como si a él le fuera a importar mucho. O por lo menos eso pensaba.

A Kakuzu no le iba mucho mejor con Hidan, esa estupidez natural y su arrogancia eran su perdición. Su cabello en finos hilos de plata siempre se encontraba peinados hacia atrás, incitándolo a despeinarlo mientras arremetía contra él salvajemente. Y con solo el poder ver su torso sin camisa cada vez que su capa se lo permitía, tenía los pensamientos más indecorosos y sexualmente exquisitos que haya imaginado.

A veces ambos maldecían su suerte, es decir, ¿Por que eran compañeros? En Akatsuki había mucha gente, muchas otras personas... Pero al final fueron ellos, ellos y su estúpido deseo.

Esa no era una noche muy distinta a las anteriores, estaban cansados y decidieron armar un pequeño campamento para pasar el rato y tal vez dormir un poco...

-¡Maldición Kakuzu, deja de contar el puto dinero!- grito exasperado Hidan, eso era lo que odiaba del moreno, su estúpida obsesividad por el dinero. Si, esta bien, hay que ser un poco codicioso, pero este hombre sobrepasaba esa palabra, y también su límite de paciencia.

-No maldigas tanto Hidan- bufo e ignoró el comentario del peliplateado, su hábito de maldecir nunca cambiaría... Además el contaba su dinero adrede, sabiendo que el arrogante de Hidan diría algo.

Hidan solo murmuro algo así como **'Maldito codicioso'** por lo bajo y a Kakuzu se le dibujo una media sonrisa que oculto con su máscara oscura.

-Maldición, estoy aburrido, iré a dar un paseo- dijo después de un rato Hidan. Tenerlo tan cerca a veces le provocaba saltar sobre él, arrancarle la ropa y saciar por fin todo su instinto animal hasta quedarse completamente vacío, sabía que no lo provocaba intencionalmente, claro que no; Kakuzu jamás haría algo parecido.

-Como quieras...- respondió "desinteresado" el moreno.

El peliplateado fue caminando a paso lento hasta un pequeño arroyo que se encontraba cerca del campamento improvisado. Se sentó en el pasto verde a escuchar la quietud que emanaba el sitio, el agua fluir armoniosamente mientras una suave brisa acariciaba su rostro.

Poco a poco se fue recostando en el suelo, dejándose llevar por la melodía nocturna que profesaba ese lugar. Dejo su guadaña a su lado y siempre un poco alerta, cerró sus ojos sumergiéndose en un _acalorado _sueño.

.

.

.

Kakuzu espero unos 10 minutos antes de emprender su búsqueda para, según él, no dejar pelear a Hidan solo en caso de que los atacaran repentinamente... Pero en realidad lo seguía para saciar su curiosidad de descubrir que hacía él cuando no estaban juntos. Bien, bien, podría parecer algo excesivo, pero todo se debe al deseo insatisfecho que corre por su cuerpo a lo largo y ancho, terminando siempre en el mismo lugar que bien puede decirse se encontraba entre sus piernas.

Lo vio acercarse a la orilla y recostarse sobre el pasto... Disfrutaba verlo sereno y sobre todo disfrutaba tener la oportunidad de apreciarlo algo así como vulnerable en ese momento, pero comenzó a disfrutar mas de su vista cuando "sin querer" desvió la mirada a la entrepierna de Hidan y notó que se podía apreciar claramente un bulto bastante grande.

_-Oh mierda- _pensó mientras sentía a su fiel amigo despertar poco a poco.

Volvió la vista a la cara del peliplateado y encontró su boca entreabierta, dejando escapar varios jadeos y un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Definitivamente era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Ka...kuzu- ¿Escuchó bien? ¡Joder acababa de gemir su nombre! ¡Él! ¡El sujeto que lidera sus fantasías más eróticas acaba de gemir su nombre!

Masajeo su hinchado pene por encima de la tela del pantalón para calmar un poco el dolor, al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Hidan su amiguito terminó de despertar y comenzó a doler por la presión que el pantalón ejercía sobre él, pero eso no duraría mucho... Esto se iba a poner muuuy bueno.

.

.

.

_-Te voy a joder tan fuerte que no podrás caminar ni sentarte en una semana- exclamó jadeante el moreno bajándose los pantalones y sacándose la túnica de Akatsuki._

_-¡Mierda, como tú quieras!- gimió Hidan al sentir como Kakuzu tomaba su miembro entre sus manos y comenzaba un tortuoso vaivén._

_-Gime mi nombre, Hidan- dicho esto, nalgueo al peliplateado y este solo aguanto un grito de placer._

_-Ka...kuzu-_

¡Mierda ese sueño si que estaba bueno!

Él notaba su respiración errática y su miembro palpitaba de deseo.

Estaba tan sumergido en su maravilloso sueño que no sintió a alguien ponerse a su lado, ni mucho menos lo sintió apartarle la capa y abrir sus pantalones.

Despertó definitivamente cuando sintió algo _cálido _envolver su pene, no quería abrir los ojos, puede ser que fuera un sueño como tantos otros, pero cuando algo o alguien paso la punta de su lengua desde la base de su pene hasta arriba, su gruñido de placer no se hizo esperar y poco a poco abrió los ojos con cierto temor a que tan maravillosa sensación desapareciera, dejándolo mas que caliente... Pero gran fue su sorpresa al descubrir una maraña de pelo marrón moviéndose rítmicamente sobre su pene.

Al reconocer al dueño de dicho pelo, solo llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza para llevar el ritmo y lanzó un gemido que estaba seguro lo habían oído a 20 km de distancia, pero en ese momento no le importó para nada.

-¡Kakuzu!-

El moreno al sentir la mano presionando sobre su cabeza alzó la vista, encontrándose con un Hidan bastante agitado y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Sacó el miembro ajeno de su boca y esperó a que Hidan abriera sus ojos y lo mirara.

-¿Si?- preguntó tan tranquilamente que casi se podía decir que estaba hablando de algo insignificante.

Al peliplateado se le escapo un sonido que dejaba notar su enfado por haber detenido casi al completo la estimulación que hace segundos atrás casi lo desespera.

-Si-sigue…- rogó.

-¿Por qué debería?- preguntó divertido, ver como Hidan le rogaba y se retorcía bajo él, oh si, le encantaba.

-Po-por favor. Si-sigue-

-Ah, ah Hidan- negó – Quítate completamente los pantalones- dijo mientras él mismo se apuraba en desvestirse.

Cuando Hidan vio lo que Kakuzu estaba haciendo, decidió imitarlo… Tal vez si lo hacían de una vez por todas, todo ese maldito deseo que lo recorría cada vez que el moreno estaba presente se iría.

No tenía idea de lo equivocado que estaba.

Kakuzu volvió a tomar el miembro de Hidan y se posicionó detrás de él, siguió su ritmo tortuoso y lento mientras el peliplateado se restregaba contra él y su erección o simplemente subía las caderas logrando una mayor velocidad en sus caricias.

-Quédate quieto- ordenó, besando debajo de su oreja y succionando lo que dejó una pequeña marca rojiza.

-¡Mierda!- gimió al sentir como el agarre a su pene ejercía más presión y aumentaba gradualmente la velocidad.

Kakuzu estaba perdiendo irremediablemente la batalla contra el deseo y la pasión. ¿Cuántas veces no soñó con esto? Y ahora que lo tenía, iba a alargar todo lo posible este proceso, así que invocando todo su autocontrol, continuó su tarea de jugar con Hidan hasta el punto de que le rogara prácticamente su liberación.

Hidan estaba desesperado, llevaba demasiado tiempo entre la línea del jueguito que ahora ejercían y el clímax. Buscó a tientas el miembro de Kakuzu, tal vez si lo masturbaba un poco, sentiría el mismo desespero que él sentía en estos momentos. Tal vez fuera otro sueño más, pero estaba completamente dispuesto a terminarlo.

Al sentir entre sus manos el gran miembro de Kakuzu, empezó a mover de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente, mientras escuchaba toda clase de gemidos roncos y susurros en su oído.

-Esto te ganas por ser tan… Ah… _**deseable**_- fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de sentir dos dedos traviesos hacerse paso dentro del el y llegar a tocar un punto que casi lo dejo fuera de combate.

Gritó, si, gritó con todas sus fuerzas… Ese grito fue música para sus oídos, amaba provocar eso en Hidan, pero ya él no aguantaba más. Se soltó del agarre que Hidan tenía sobre su pene, sacó sus dedos de donde estaban y posó la cabeza de su hinchado miembro en el pequeño agujerito de Hidan. Entró de una sola estocada y esperó unos minutos para que Hidan se acostumbrara y para no acabar allí mismo, es que el peliplateado era tan estrecho que casi se corre con la primera embestida.

Hidan sintió el dolor atravesarlo y contuvo un sollozo. Ardía como el mismísimo infierno. Pero había algo excitante en ese dolor que lo hacía placentero… Por suerte Kakuzu se quedó inmóvil unos minutos y él escuchó como murmuraba un _"¡Mierda!"… _Oh Dios, que excitante era oírlo maldecir. Sintió como una gran mano ajena buscaba su miembro y lo tomaba con maestría. Comenzó un bombeo pausado para mitigar el dolor, al mismo tiempo que masajeaban su miembro firmemente.

-Así… Continúa- medio gimió Hidan.

Sus palabras fueron una motivación. Sentía que si no se liberaba pronto sufriría una combustión interna, tanto deseo y calentura acumulados no era bueno.

Continuó con unas embestidas más rápidas y certeras que lo llevaban al cielo momentáneamente. Estar dentro de Hidan fue una sensación increíble. Aumentó frenéticamente sus movimientos, al igual que los jadeos y gruñidos por parte de ambos hombres.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse y no era capaz de pensar nada concreto, el placer lo tenía en sus garras y como deseaba que no lo soltara pronto. Se sentía condenadamente bien.

Un familiar nudo comenzó a formarse en la parte baja de su estómago y le fue imposible no canalizar su placer mediante un siseo apenas audible.

-Ya… ca-casi-

Kakuzu comprendió el mensaje y continuó su labor de penetrar y masturbar a Hidan, ya sentía próxima su liberación y le encantaba…

En 1, 2, 3, 4 embestidas más y…

¡Explotó! ¡Fue un Big Bang!

-Hi…dan- gimió bajito Kakuzu antes de desplomarse sobre Hidan, llegaron al miso tiempo. Sentía su mano cubierta del semen del peliplateado pero poco le importó.

Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, Kakuzu salió de Hidan y se echó a su lado en el césped que fue testigo de su locura pasional, para dejar respirar al peliplateado y buscar un poco de oxígeno él mismo.

Luego de estar un rato en esa posición, al parecer, comprendieron lo que acababan de hacer.

Por Kami… ¡Acababan de tener sexo!

Y sin ningún remordimiento lo admitían. Fue mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginaron.

-¿Con que soy _**deseable**_, eh?- murmuró Hidan mirando a Kakuzu a los ojos.

-Maldito arrogante- bufó.

-Mejor no maldigas Kakuzu-

-¿Por qué mierdas debería hacerte caso?- casi gritó exasperado.

Hidan sonrió y bajo su mirada a su –ya de nuevo firme- pene. Kakuzu siguió su mirada y lo comprendió.

-Por que eso pasa- señaló su miembro.

-Tal vez maldiga más seguido-

Y con esa promesa, volvieron a repetir lo que hacía momentos atrás habían concluido… Esa y muchas veces más.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**_Y bien, ¿Que tal?_**

**_Sobra decir que es mi primer yaoi, así que no sean duros conmigo :C_**

**_Vale, se aceptan opiniones, críticas, consejos, lo que les venga en gana :p_**

**_Nos estamos leyendo pronto... Besos:*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Regalame un review, total, son gratis ;)_**


End file.
